


Noted

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Can Take Care Of Herself, But the Boys Still Worry, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader is a Hunter, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: You decide to take off by yourself and find four very concerned boys on your doorstep the next morning.
Relationships: Castiel & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Jack Kline & Reader, Jack Kline & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, castiel & reader
Kudos: 53





	Noted

The cabin was the same as you remembered it, all faded paint and dusty corners. It had been years since you visited–not since your father passed away; too many memories–but when you’d gotten the call that there were odd lights and strange noises coming from it, you knew that you had to check it out. You didn’t actually think there was a ghost, but it didn’t hurt to check and your father had often been a prankster in life. Part of you was sure that he would haunt the place just to irk you. 

So, you left a quick note for Sam and taken you car and driven the few hours to the cabin by the lake. You’d arrived back at your childhood cabin and checked it out. The odd noises came from a family of raccoons that had moved in and the flickering lights were faulty wiring that they had chewed through. A quick call to animal control–you were pretty brave, but even you drew the line at wild animals; you had seen enough of National Geographic to know not to mess with raccoons–and the squatters had been evicted. 

You meant to call Sam, but the whole thing left you exhausted and you fell asleep on the couch, dead to the world until morning. 

It was the door being broken down that woke you up. You dove for your gun, adrenaline cutting through the exhaustion and you charged forward–

–only to find your boyfriend, his brother, their angel friend and Jack (you still didn’t really know what he was) staring back at you. 

“Sam?” You lowered your gun, blinking sheepishly, “What are y’all doing here?” 

“We came to rescue you.” Sam explained quietly.

“Only, you seem to be fine?” Jack questioned. 

“Rescue me?” You repeated, “Why would I need a rescue?” 

“Due to your note.” Castiel held it up. It was two lines, “Checking something out. Be back soon.” Brief, to the point. Maybe a bit too cryptic for their liking? 

“Oh.” You sighed, “Well, I’m good.” 

Sam surged forward, strong arms holding you tight, voice tight with tension, “You scared the shit out of us.” 

Slowly, you lifted your arms and hugged him back, confusion in your eyes. The boys took off all the time with just notes left behind. You honestly hadn’t meant to cause concern, but apparently, you’d done a number on the four men before you. 

“I’m sorry,” You apologized, “I didn’t mean to worry you guys.” 

Dean sighed raggedly and ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, well, next time, tell us what’s going on before you leave.” 

“Dean, I’m not a child,” You protested, breaking off from Sam, “I’m a hunter too. I don’t need to ask for your permission.” 

Dean narrowed his gaze, mouth opened to protest, but Castiel interjected, “We know. But we worry. We thought–”

“–that someone had threatened you,” Jack completed softly, “After all, we don’t have too many friends out there.” 

It made sense, you had to admit. Lord only knew how many times you had freaked out after finding one of the boys’ notes. You could understand that a note of your own might’ve caused undue stress. 

“I’m sorry,” You repeated, “I didn’t think.” 

Sam’s hand slipped into yours and he squeezed it. He’d been scared–you could tell by the fear that lingered in his eyes–and you pressed a kiss to his cheek to reassure him. 

“So, what is this place?” Jack asked. 

“My dad’s old cabin. We used to come out here every summer,” You explained, a bittersweet smile on your lips, “I got a call that something was going on here, so I came to check it out. Turns out a family of raccoons had moved in.” 

Dean chuckled as Jack grinned. 

“You do pest removal now too?” Dean teased. 

“Shut up,” You smirked, “Anyways, problem solved. Sorry again.” 

“Just don’t do it again,” Sam told you, “Don’t think we could handle another scare like that.”

Jack nodded his head enthusiastically in agreement. 

You huffed out a laugh, “Noted.” 

And when the boys made themselves at home in the cabin, clearly not intending to leave your side anytime soon, you couldn’t help but smile. 

Sure, maybe they were a bit overprotective, but they were your boys. 

And that made it all worthwhile. 


End file.
